1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storm panel to protect property against damage caused by high winds and impact from associated flying objects and debris that result from a hurricane or other occurrence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices and materials have been proposed for the protection of building openings (such as windows, doors, and sliding glass doors) from the effects of high winds and flying objects associated with a hurricane or similar event. Some have even been utilized. In the simplest and most often utilized form, sheets of plywood have been nailed, screwed, or otherwise attached to a building as a covering for windows and doors. The user needs to acquire and cut plywood sheets to the proper dimensions to cover the openings and to install them. Because of their appearance, bulkiness and weight, plywood covers are typically installed only when a hurricane or similar incident is imminent. During the hurricane or other storm, the plywood prevents any light from entering into the building and electricity frequently gets interrupted during hurricanes. As a result, the covered windows and doors produce a cave-like effect that is uncomfortable and inconvenient to the building occupants. After the threat of damage has passed, the plywood sheets must be removed by hand. The securing system (nails, etc.) may cause damage to the building structure.
Another protective system is a plurality of corrugated steel, aluminum or other metal panels. These panels usually have holes provided in several locations along their periphery and are adapted to be positioned on anchor screws that have been secured to the building around the opening to be protected. Wing nuts are typically used to secure the metal panels to the screws and the panels are held in place by a combination of the screw-wing nut assembly and rails that at least partially surround the windows and doors. Like plywood, these panels are usually very heavy. They also need to be installed before a hurricane event and removed afterwards. Also, like the plywood system, these metal panels or “shutters” block out most of the outside light when they are installed in place. In addition, they must be stored in a place which prevents the panels from being readily obtained when needed. Thus, the metal shutters provide an unsightly and inconvenient, although effective, protection against the effects of a hurricane.
One system that provides light into a building while providing protection against hurricanes, uses heavy plastic, translucent, corrugated sheets, such as those formed of polycarbonate. These sheets are typically installed in a manner similar to the metal panels. They are also unsightly, heavy and cumbersome to install, must be removed, and require significant storage space. Combinations of metal and plastic panels have also been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,615,555.
Another type of protective device is a flexible metal shutter that is formed from interconnected metal slats. These shutters may be manually or electrically operated and are permanent attachments to the building. They are adapted to be rolled up or opened laterally in an accordion-like manner. Although the structures offer acceptable protection, they likewise prevent very little light from penetrating when they are in their protective position. These systems also tend to be the most expensive. Since they are permanently installed they can detract from the aesthetics of the home.
Still another protective system is a coated fabric made from a plastic coated polyester material. The coated fabric is typically very thick to provide protection against wind and flying object damage. The fabric is also provided with grommets along its periphery. The coated polyester fabric is secured to the building usually with anchor screws that are attached to the building with wing nut fasteners. These fabrics are heavy and difficult to install, and are relatively bulky to store. They do not allow sufficient light to enter the building, after they are installed their strength and ability to protect are questionable and do not meet new codes, and they must be removed and stored when not in use.
Other fabric protective systems are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,050; 6,263,949; 6,341,455; 6,851,464, and 6,886,300, as well as in U.S. Published Applications Nos. 2003/0079430; 2004/0154242; and 2004/0221534.